


Телесные наказания

by ElasticLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Military, Humor, M/M, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несносный маленький ублюдок Стилински нарвался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Телесные наказания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Corporal Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005325) by [Brego_Mellon_Nin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brego_Mellon_Nin/pseuds/Brego_Mellon_Nin). 



– Стилински!  
  
Громогласный рык Капрала Хейла нес в себе достаточно гнева, чтобы все окружающие вздрогнули, но никто на самом деле Стайлза не жалел. Каждый в прошлом хотя бы раз побывал жертвой его выходок, так что все сочувствие сводилось к минимуму.  
  
– В мой кабинет, _живо_! – из-за двери высунулось обычно стоическое, а ныне искаженное убийственной гримасой лицо Хейла.  
  
Он прекрасно понимал, что на этот раз окончательно вывел Хейла из себя, но лишь дерзко закатил глаза, глядя на соседа по койке, и лениво поплелся в указанном направлении, как будто ему на все было насрать. Хотя, возможно, он на самом деле переборщил. Перед ним стоял рассвирепевший человек, чьи кулаки и все - к слову, великолепнейшее - тело трясло от гнева.  
  
До маленького кабинета, который Хейл делил с Капралом Рейес, они добрались за несколько слишком коротких минут. Жестокой блондинки в поле зрения не оказалось, хотя Стайлз догадывался, что она, скорее всего, терроризировала новобранцев. Казалось, в ее жизни была одна единственная цель: создать как можно больше крутых парней, вопя в их овсяную кашу.  
  
Из размышлений его вывел Хейл, громко, до треска в дверной раме, хлопнув дверью.  
  
– Сесть!  
  
Быть убитым собственным командиром взвода не хотелось, поэтому Стайлз быстренько приземлил свой зад на указанный стул. Сердитый взгляд будто прожигал насквозь, и Стайлз не смог справится с дрожью, пробежавшей по позвоночнику. Черт, взбешенный Хейл выглядел круто.  
  
– В чем твоя долбаная проблема, Стилински? Половина новобранцев пропустили утреннее построение, потому что  _кто-то_  привязал их сараном*  _к койкам_.  
  
– Да я всего лишь развлечься хотел, – промямлил Стайлз, потупив взгляд в грязный пол, и подскочил, когда рука с грохотом приземлилась на поверхность стола. Должно быть, это было больно, но Хейл этого, казалось, даже не заметил. Скорее всего, только огнестрельное ранение способно вызвать хоть какую-то реакцию, когда ты шестифутовая гора мышц с каменным лицом.  
  
– Развлечься? – взревел он прямо в лицо Стайлза. - Мы здесь бою обучаемся, а не тому, как _развлекаться_ , привязывая друг друга сараном к койкам.  
  
На секунду глаза Хейла вспыхнули каким-то диким огнем, и вот тут Стайлз занервничал. Он вспомнил, что многие из семейства Хейлов погибли в бою, и где-то в дальнем уголке сознания промелькнуло чувство вины.  
  
– Ну, я же не всерьез, – возразил Стайлз.  
  
Хейл выпрямился, и его глаза опасно сузились. Когда же он вновь заговорил, его голос можно было сравнить с холодным оружием.  
  
– Может, потрудишься объяснить мне, как  _это_  может быть не всерьез?  
  
Голос в голове Стайлза тихо пропищал, что вот сейчас стоило бы заткнуться. Но, в конечном итоге, Хейл продолжил раньше, чем Стайлз успел придумать, что бы такого сказать, чтобы впоследствии не уволили.  
  
– Я не хотел опускаться до твоего уровня, но ты не оставляешь мне выбора. Судя по предыдущему опыту, ни отжимания, ни ночной бег по пересеченной местности не в состоянии улучшить твое поведение.  
  
– И в СДВГ есть свои преимущества, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз. – Я в довольно-таки хорошей форме.  
  
– Верно, – Хейл раздул ноздри, потирая пальцами переносицу. – Встать, Стилински. Руки на стол.  
  
До Стайлза так и не доходило, что влек за собой этот конкретный приказ, пока он не оказался полусогнутым над столом, чтобы достать руками до поверхности. И вот эта поза как раз и  _наводила на размышления_.  
  
– Эм… сэр?  
  
Капрал копался в угловом шкафу, и его форменные брюки не делали абсолютно ничего, чтобы скрыть восхитительные формы крепких ягодиц. Стайлз не пускал слюни. А может и пускал... совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
Когда Хейл обернулся, и Стайлз заметил-таки, что тот держал в правой руке, его челюсть упала куда-то в район пупка.  
  
Хлыст.  
  
Кнут.  
  
Как хотите, так и называйте.  
  
Ни хрена себе! Вот, прям,  _ни хрена ж себе_!  
  
– Спустить штаны, – без малейшей заминки приказал Хейл.  
  
Стайлз застыл на месте, его мозг палил противоречивыми сигналами. Одна часть его сомневалась, _какого собственно хрена_ , а другая часть восторженно корчилась от непристойных, извращенных, неправильных, но ох-каких-горячих картинок, всплывающих в уме.  
  
Пока он был парализован, Хейл подошёл ближе, и буквально на мгновение в нем вспыхнуло что-то более мягкое, пока взгляд вновь не стал жестким. Капрал протянул руку и дернул Стайлза за волосы.  
  
– Я сказал  _спустить штаны_.  
  
Стайлз пропустил приказ мимо ушей, все еще зависший где-то между желанием дать отпор и стремлением сбежать. Возможно, у него и было до черта кинков, но до порки он еще не доходил. До призыва у него было несколько перепихов со случайными парнями, но даже он хорошо знал: может, что-то и казалось сексуальным в теории, но реальное положение дел могло кардинально отличаться.  
  
– Живо! – прошипел Хейл, опаляя горячим дыханием щеку Стайлза.  
  
Каким-то образом Стайлзу все же удалось оторвать от стола одну руку, и он трясущимися пальцами расстегнул пуговицу и вжикнул молнией. Немного-слишком-большие штаны соскользнули с бедер и осели на полу, оставив его в одних ярко-зеленых боксерах.  
  
– Как думаешь, сколько ударов ты заслужил? – поинтересовался Капрал, слегка ударяя Стайлза кнутом по ноге где-то в районе колена.  
  
Какая-то часть Стайлза хотела вопить о  _сексуальном домогательстве_ , только вот кожу покалывало и жар скапливался внизу живота. Незнакомая жажда вторглась в его сознание. Ему бы стоило оскорбиться, возразить что-либо, а вместо этого… вместо этого он заводился. Насколько жалким он выглядел? Стайлз вполне был уверен, что Хейл совершенно не пытался расширить его сексуальные горизонты.  
  
– Я не знаю, Капрал. Один? – глубоко вздохнув, прохрипел он.  
  
Хейл усмехнулся, его правая бровь скаканула, присоединяясь к линии роста волос.  
  
– Я вот думал больше пятнадцати. Давай тогда остановимся на двадцати.  
  
Прежде чем Стайлз успел открыть рот и что-то возразить, Хейл ухватился за край его трусов и стянул их с задницы, отчего резинка шлепнула о бедра. От этого действия член Стайлза оказался в ловушке, и, к его полнейшему стыду, предатель дернулся и начал твердеть. Оставалось только молить, чтобы Хейл не заметил.  
  
Первый удар без какого либо предупреждения прилетел с громким шлепком. Острая, обжигающая боль вызвала у Стайлза пораженный вопль. Он чуть ли не задыхался, потому что это все отозвалось горячей пульсацией по всему телу и разожгло огонь чувств, о которых Стайлз понятия не имел. Белье спереди уже вздыбилось палаткой, и член налился так быстро, как никогда раньше.  
  
– Раз, – ровным тоном произнес Хейл. Стайлз смаргивал слезы с глаз и пытался отдышаться.  
  
Второй удар уже не вызвал столько удивления, и на сей раз Стайлз уже ждал этого странного и очень жаркого, прошивающего насквозь удовольствия. Тело вспыхнуло возбуждением, кожу покалывало, и, стиснув зубы, Стайлз напряг мышцы, всеми силами сопротивляясь, чтобы не подставить задницу, как портовая шлюха.  
  
Когда количество ударов достигло десяти, руки Стайлза уже вовсю дрожали, и белье пропиталось каплями сочащейся смазки. Член между ног пульсировал чуть ли не до боли, из глаз текли слезы, и каждый вдох коробил больное горло. Измученную плоть жгло и саднило. Он понятия не имел, как доживет до двадцати ударов, не разрыдавшись окончательно или не кончив прямо в трусы.  
  
Ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что все прекратилось. Хейл перестал ритмично замахиваться. Подняв голову и взглянув за свое плечо, Стайлз заметил странный, пылкий взгляд Хейла, направленный на его зад. Будто ему в тайне хотелось укусить его, но в то же время он никак не мог понять, как вообще такая мысль могла прийти ему в голову. Он заметил взгляд Стайлза, выражение Хейла вновь стало злым, и он приказал:  
– Вперед смотреть!  
  
Стайлз беспрекословно повиновался, но внутренне сходил с ума. Голос Хейла звучал грубо и хрипло, будто это и его затронуло тоже, и когда кнут в очередной раз прилетел на многострадальные полупопия, Стайлз прекратил сдерживаться. Если была хоть малейшая вероятность того, что Хейлу происходящее нравилось, он обязательно использует это в своих целях - неважно, гнусные они будут или сексуальные.  
  
В полной мере ощутив на себе эффект от порки, Стайлз дал волю своим чувствам. Принял их,  _проникся_ ими, перешел на совершенно новый уровень, и он даже не подозревал, насколько громко себя вел, пока Хейл не застонал позади него, и дрожащая рука не приземлилась на ноющую кожу, поглаживая ссадины на заднице Стайлза. Без малейшего колебания Стайлз прогнулся в спине, покачивая бедрами и толкаясь навстречу руке Хейла.  
  
– Ты несносный маленький ублюдок, – прошипел Хейл, сжимая правую ягодицу Стайлза. Тот ловил ртом воздух и дергался, разрываясь между тем, чтобы вырваться и подставиться еще больше. Вдруг тело накрыло спину Стайлза, ладонь скользнула между ног, и, когда Хейл наткнулся на каменный стояк и основательно намокшие трусы, он задушено простонал:   
– Твою мать, – а затем, отстранившись и прочистив горло, спросил, – чего ты хочешь?  
  
Острое желание кончить и  _ощущение_  вибрации под кожей на его заднице мешали мыслить рационально. Казалось, мозг вот-вот вытечет прямо из ушей, и он не мог сконцентрироваться ни на чем, кроме срочной необходимости засунуть в себя сразу три пальца и дрочить до полной разрядки. В итоге он прогнулся в пояснице, резко падая на стол и уронив голову на руки, и вскинул повыше попу, шире расставив ноги. Сейчас он просто не в состоянии был формировать какие-либо фразы, и даже вместо простого, казалось бы,  _"трахни меня"_ , получился лишь жалостливый всхлип. Он очень надеялся, что Хейл поймет намек.  
  
Единственным ответом стал тихий подавленный звук, прежде чем он почувствовал, как кожаный язычок хлыста огладил его между двух половинок, а затем медленно поднялся и опустился вдоль позвоночника. Стайлз охнул и интуитивно сжался, когда рукоять скользнула в расселину его задницы. Хейл разразился хриплым смехом и надавил ею на отверстия достаточно сильно, чтобы член вновь дернулся и изверг еще больше предэякулята. Стайлз низко заскулил и прогнулся еще больше, раскрывая себя в немой просьбе  _взяться уже за дело, блять!_  
  
Теплое тело Хейла вновь с нажимом накрыло его спину.  
  
– Наконец-то нашел твое слабое место, м?  
  
При таких обстоятельствах Стайлз даже готов был наплевать на самодовольный тон этого подонка. Он толкнулся в промежность Хейла, ощутив нехилую такую выпуклость, и застонал, вытягивая шею, чтобы дотянуться ртом до его подбородка. Позже он обязательно смутится этих довольных стонов, которые не смог сдержать, облизывая и покусывая ухо Хейла, но прямо сейчас ему было откровенно пофигу. Все, что сейчас имело значение - это  _потребность_  занять свой рот хоть чем-нибудь, чтобы не чувствовать себя пустым и неудовлетворенным. Стайлзу не по кайфу чувствовать себя неудовлетворенным.  
  
– Ебать, - рыкнул Хейл, и его горло завибрировало под языком Стайлза. Внезапно Капрал выкрутился, и зубы впились в основание оголенной перед ним шеи. От этого колени Стайлза подкосились, и дрожь прошибла все его тело. Без какого-либо предупреждения, промокшие боксеры Стайлза, были сдернуты вниз, и он зашипел, когда разгоряченная плоть оказалась на свободе. Кончик мазал по краю стола, и его доведенный до отчаяния мозг хотел лишь одного - толкнуться вперед, оставить на нем свой след. Хотя те крохи рационального мышления, что у него еще оставались, настойчиво утверждали, что это была очень плохая идея. Острый, деревянный край плюс очень чувствительный член не равно счастливые времена.  
  
Низко поскуливая, Стайлз толкнулся назад в надежде потереться задом о промежность Хейла, но тяжелая рука опустилась на спину, между лопаток, и оттолкнула его, припечатав к поверхности стола. Хейл хмыкнул позади него и смачно сплюнул. Стайлз пока ничего не почувствовал и подумал, что Хейл скорее всего смачивал свои пальцы, так что приглашающе качнул бедрами.  
  
На дырке почувствовалось странное давление, но Стайлз так сильно увяз в мареве похоти, что потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять: в него проникли совсем не пальцы. То, что сейчас находилось в нем, было твердым, негибким и с грубой текстурой.  
  
\- Че... - выдавил из себя Стайлз, но продолжение утонуло в протяжном стоне. Даже в таком замешательстве он не способен был мешать своему телу добиваться того, чего оно хотело, чего жаждало. Он сам подставлялся и что-то неразборчиво кричал, пока что-то, чем бы это ни было, толкалось внутрь. Ощущения сильно отличались от пальцев в заднице: это было грубее, чуть скоблило по внутренним стенкам, растягивало его сильнее, чем способен был один палец. Пах пульсировал, сокращаясь в маленьких взрывах, и Стайлз чувствовал, что буквально балансирует на краю оргазма, даже не притронувшись к себе. Он хотел облегчения, он так сильно его хотел. С громкими стонами он подавался бедрами назад, с бешеным отчаянием трахая себя.  
  
– Ты меня в могилу сведешь, Стилински. Клянусь, – простонал позади Хейл, уткнувшись лбом в спину Стайлза.  
  
Поддавшись желанию поднять голову, Стайлз немного приподнялся на трясущихся руках и обернулся, пытаясь разглядеть, чем его там трахают. Рука Хейла, прямо возле его зада, ритмично двигалась, будто он дрочит сам себе, но, скосив глаза, Стайлз увидел, что в руках Капрала все так же находился хлыст, но он держал ее за тонкий конец. И это означало...  _ебаный пиздец_  ...что рукоятка хлыста в его заднице!  
  
Наверное, он издал какой-то звук, похожий на хныканье или скулеж, а возможно, это были стоны и оргазмические крики, достойные целого порно, потому что Хейл резко изменился в лице. Когда он словил взгляд Стайлза, направленный на медленно толкающийся в него хлыст, лицо приняло такое выражение, совмещающее в себе самодовольство и полнейшую обдолбанность. Все так же глядя в глаза, Хейл сильно нажал на рукоять хлыста и провернул ее, вытворяя с простатой Стайлза очень - _очень!_  - хорошие вещи. Стайлз зажмурился и закричал, когда все тело напряженно застыло, прежде чем взорваться в фееричном оргазме.  
  
С полностью сдавшимися коленями и с все еще напряженным прессом, Стайлз медленно осел на пол. Он успел лишь мельком взглянуть на стол Хейла, теперь украшенный каплями спермы, как вышеупомянутый человек схватил его за загривок и развернул вокруг. Первое, что заметил Стайлз - внушительная выпуклость на штанах Капрала. Второе - как отчаянно пальцы Хейла вцепились в собственную молнию, стремительно расстегивая ее и сдергивая белье под самые яйца. Стайлз залип. Толстый член прижался к животу, наклоняясь немного вправо, а яйца... Боже, они были великолепны: тяжелые, полные и в данный момент поджатые резинкой трусов к эрекции Хейла.  
  
Стайлз не стал ждать команды, он просто припал к ногам Хейла, уткнувшись лицом в его пах. Тело приятно покалывало, и складывалось смутное ощущение, что он все еще сидит в паре футов от себя, отходя после оргазма. Он с удовольствием небрежно прихватил ртом яички Хейла и заскулил, когда они поджались, и капелька смазки упала на его щеку.  
  
Хейл, чертыхнувшись, сжал волосы Стайлза в кулак и потянул назад, пока их взгляды не встретились. Стайлз медленно моргнул, его губы и подбородок были покрыты слюной, и он думал, что ему следовало бы вымыться или привести себя в порядок, но прямо сейчас ему было наплевать. Он чувствовал себя примерно так же умиротворенно, как после смерти матери, когда устроил истерику в больнице, и его пришлось успокаивать седативными. Только в этот раз все было намного приятнее.  
  
Он списал на это полное нежелание глаз фокусироваться, когда, как он думал, заметил, что уголки губ Хейла дернулись в улыбке. На самом деле, Стайлз вполне себе уверен, что Капрал даже не знает,  _как_ это делается.  
  
\- Ух ты, как тебя прошибло-то, - сказал Хейл, ослабив хватку и чуть поглаживая волосы Стайлза. От этого хотелось прижаться ближе и заурчать.  
  
В оцепенении наблюдая, как Хейл тянется к себе, Стайлз облизал губы с внезапным желанием быть покрытым, помеченным,  _принадлежать_. Когда рука Капрала сомкнулась на его налившемся члене, лаская неистовыми движениями, Стайлз застонал и ослабленно попытался выбраться из своей рубашки.  
  
– Что ты творишь? – задушено прорычал Хейл.  
  
– Я... хочу... – захныкал Стайлз. – Мне нужно...  _пожалуйста_... кончите на меня...  _покройте_  меня!  
  
–  _Блять!_  – из Хейла вырвался стон, и рука ритмичней задвигалась по истекающему смазкой члену.  
  
Стайлз даже глазом не успел моргнуть, как чужая рука чуть ли не сорвала с него рубашку. Звуки скольжения кожи по коже возобновились вновь, но он все еще чувствовал себя немного дезориентировано и нервозно. Ему все же удалось сконцентрироваться на лице Хейла, что напрягалось и расслаблялось, когда он стонал так, будто все его жизненные силы сосредоточились в его члене. Мышцы пресса сжались, и Стайлз закрыл глаза в ожидании того, что скоро произойдет.  
  
Первая струйка спермы прочертила линию от подбородка до бровей теплой, восхитительной жидкостью. Стайлз бы с удовольствием слизал все это языком, но не хотел ничего пропускать, и как только он медленно раскрыл глаза, следующая струя приземлилась ему прямо на грудь. Стайлз застонал с Хейлом в унисон, когда из того брызнули последние несколько капель, и вот они уже вместе наблюдали, как брызги оседали на животе Стайлза.  
  
В полном изумлении Стайлз поднял руку и размазал сперму по своей груди - ее было очень много. Большинство его приятелей, скорее всего, назвали бы этот жест похабным, но все его чувства на данный момент сводились лишь к глубокому удовлетворению, и он продолжал втирать липкую массу в свою кожу, в то время как ноги Хейла дрожали перед его глазами, и в кабинете громко раздавалось учащенное дыхание Капрала. Будучи уже не в состоянии контролировать свои порывы, Стайлз поднял измазанную ладонь и начал дочиста ее вылизывать. Вкус оказался настолько поразительным, что он застонал с собственными пальцами во рту, а опавший член вновь дернулся между ног. Взгляд Хейла скользнул по паху Стайлза, а затем поднялся к его совершенно покрасневшему и вспотевшему лицу. Казалось, он хотел что-то сказать, но в коридоре раздался какой-то шум и топот ботинок. Хейл резко выпрямился, взгляд снова стал суровым, и он быстро натянул свое белье, заправляя с него все еще твердый член.  
  
– Поднимайся с пола, Стилински, – тон Хейла звучал нейтрально, и Стайлз глубоко поразился, как быстро тому удалось взять себя в руки.  
  
Стайлз подскочил на ноги, подхватил свои боксеры с того места, куда они свалились во время его кнутотраха - о,  _Господи Боже_ , от одной только мысли его член попытался снова откликнуться - и натянул их. Он весь съежился, когда прохладная, липкая ткань легла на его член, но Хейл весь излучал свою  _"не-связывайся-со-мной"_  ауру, так что Стайлз быстренько подхватил свои штаны и натянул их тоже.  
  
Его мозг уже полным ходом пытался выдумать очередную шалость, дабы вновь вывести Хейла из себя, даже при том, что он прекрасно знал: не стоит этого делать. Ему вдруг стало интересно, сколько бы понадобилось времени, чтобы заставить Капрала нагнуть его и трахнуть, пока он не начнет молить. Должно быть, на его лицо что-то такое отразилось, потому что Хейл подошел ближе к Стайлзу и устало вздохнул.  
  
Кулак смял рубашку Стайлза и заставил удивленно ойкнуть, когда он встретил горячий пристальный взгляд. Уголок рта Хейла изогнулся в ухмылке, и он придвинулся ближе, настолько ближе, что Стайлз ощущал опаляющее лицо дыхание Капрала.  
  
– Не думай, что я не вижу, как крутятся шестеренки в твоей треклятой голове, – приласкал ухо шепот. – Лучше не надо.  
  
Сощурившись, Стайлз открыл было свой рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но Хейл его оборвал.  
  
\- Нет! Слушай сюда, Стилински. Если будешь послушным и хорошим мальчиком, так уж и быть, позволю тебе встречаться с моим кнутом раз в неделю, - глаза Хейла заблестели, и Стайлз отважно попытался проигнорировать то, как ухнул вниз желудок. Правда, сразу же потерпел неудачу. Он так заебался! - Но если будешь вести себя плохо, то вернутся отжимания и ночные марафоны.  
  
Стайлз не успел даже попытаться убедить себя выглядеть бесстрастно – он ничья сучка, йоу – как уже вовсю кивал, будто хренов болванчик в машине с раздолбанной подвеской на ухабистой проселочной дороге... окей, метафора зашла слишком далеко, да?  
  
– Свободен, – сообщил Хейл и рывком указал на дверь. Стайлз принял мудрое решение ретироваться, чуть не врезавшись в Капрала Рейес. Он почти уже дошел до двери в душевую, когда услышал из кабинета ее визг.  
  
– Хейл, твою дивизию. Ты что, дрочил? Да тут же воняет!  
  
Пытаясь не привлечь к себе внимание, Стайлз добежал до своей койки, чтобы прихватить чистую одежду, прежде чем отправиться в душевую. Только по счастливому стечению обстоятельств он столкнулся в раздевалке с МакКолом, его лучшим другом с подразделения. МакКол бросил взгляд на его запятнанные штаны и, покраснев, отвел глаза. Он доказал свою пригодность быть лучшим другом хотя бы тем, что не стал озвучивать очевидные вещи и перевел стрелки на Сержанта Финстока, надирающего задницы новобранцев.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
После очень неловкого утра - кто же знал, что бравые военные могут так брезгливо относиться к своему товарищу, собирающемуся в душ с красными и фиолетовыми отметинами по всему заду? - Стайлз наряду с остальными своими сослуживцами помчался на утреннее построение. Хейл уже ждал их, сложив руки за спиной и застыв, как статуя. Острый взгляд осматривал, выискивая опоздавших и неряшливо одетых.  
  
Когда все оказались на местах по стойке "смирно", Хейл шагнул вперед, чтобы осмотреть всех уже более внимательно. Как только он оказался недалеко от Стайлза и вытащил руки из-за спины, Стайлз забыл, как дышать. В руке Хейла был тот самый хлыст, который он использовал вчера вечером. От этого что-то сжалось внутри, и Стайлз сощурился на Капрала, молясь всем своим существом, чтобы его член понял, что сейчас не время приободряться в надежде получить немного удовольствия.  
  
По несколько веселому взгляду Хейла было видно, что он прекрасно обо всем догадался. Он остановился прямо возле Стайлза, будто осмотреть получше его обмундирование. Он встал широко расставив ноги, из-за чего брюки хорошенько так натянулись на промежности, а его это  _"хммм"_ , когда он поднял хлыст и как бы задумчиво коснулся кончиком нижней губы, реально подхлестывало включить режим бреда собачьего. Но это было невозможно, потому что... окей, вот прямо сейчас его мозг был сосредоточен совсем в другом месте, и ему приходилось использовать все свои умственные способности, дабы думать об ужасных, отвратительных,  _дохлых_  вещах, чтобы избежать стопроцентного унижения, которое обязательно его постигнет, если он сорвется прямо сейчас.  
  
Похоже, Хейл действительно обладал хоть какими-то крохами милосердия, потому что он просто вздернул одну бровь и шагнул к следующему парню в строю, прежде чем Стайлз успел сгореть дотла.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
Даже если оставшуюся часть дня он только и делал, что выискивал любые предлоги, дабы прогнуться перед Хейлом, пока не услышал рык:  _"Стилински, я никогда еще не видел такой поганой сборки автомата. Вечером, в восемь часов, в моем кабинете"_ , - что же, никто, кроме этих двоих, никогда ни о чем не узнает.  
  
  


~ Конец ~

**Author's Note:**

> *саран - кислотостойкий термопластический материал


End file.
